Troubled Waters
by ethnonyms
Summary: Three years ago, when Team Rocket took over Saffron City in Kanto, it fell to one eleven-year-old boy and his Pokémon to stop their plans. Lance cannot, will not, let history repeat itself again in that regard – so when he hears a handful of disturbing rumors surrounding the Gyarados in the Lake of Rage, he immediately sets off from Indigo Plateau to investigate. Cue Ethan.


Ethan, stop asking so many questions.

That man in the shop? Yes, he'll be fine. Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked my Pokémon to attack him if I thought it would do any serious injury. What kind of trainer do you take me for? He was in the way, and I needed information about the radio signals causing mayhem among the Gyarados at the Lake of Rage. I'm here to help the Pokémon. I had to use whatever means were necessary, even if that meant giving the watchmen a scare. You understand, don't you?

Besides, he was helping Team Rocket with their plans. You _do_ know who Team Rocket is, don't you? Good. So again, I wouldn't lose any sleep over it. As far as I'm concerned, those people deserve whatever they have coming to them.

Yes, I suppose you could say I have a bit of a grudge. I was living in Kanto three years ago when the team was in power there, after all. I consider that region to be my home.

...No, I never encountered any Rockets firsthand back then, but after what they did to R– to the people of Saffron City, and to the Pokémon they captured, I'll never forgive any of them for their crimes. I'll admit, I was caught off-guard when I found out they were operating out of Johto now, but after all the horrible things they did three years ago, I guess I can't put anything past them...

But I won't let any of that happen again. I refuse.

...Sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on. What was that you asked?

Well, like I said before, my name is Lance. And yes, I'm a trainer, like you.

My Pokémon? It's called Dragonite. They're rare in Johto, you're right about that, but many, many trainers have rare Pokémon. It's really not as big a deal as you seem to think.

As for the rest of it, I heard the rumors about the lake and I came to investigate, that's all. Unless I'm much mistaken, didn't you do exactly the same thing? It's not really that remarkable. The fact that Team Rocket is behind this doesn't really change my goals, although at least now I know what we're dealing with.

Wait, who told you that? I...well, _yes_, I'd been going back and forth between Mahogany Town and the lake for a while before you arrived, but like I said, I was investigating. I was hoping the townspeople would have a bit more information to offer about the origins of the radio waves...I didn't even know the Rockets had anything to do with it, until you mentioned those two men who stopped you at the gate on Route 43.

Thank you for that information, by the way. I never saw them myself when I passed through – I suppose they must have hidden themselves all those times when I was going back and forth before, the cowards...

Hm? Oh, never mind. In fact, just forget that I said anything about it. I was only talking to myself.

Anyway, if it's all the same to you, I don't think we need any more unnecessary distractions right now. If you're feeling nervous about this, you're more than welcome to turn back now and head up to the town. You've been extremely helpful to me already, I promise; I won't hold it against you. I'm more than capable of handling the remaining Rockets myself.

...No, _no_, I'm not angry with you. (s_igh_.) But we do need to be quiet from here on out, do you understand? There are plenty of Team Rocket members in here, and if any of them hear us coming, they'll be able to alert the others and attack us full force. It's not good for stealth if we keep talking like this.

Yes, I suppose that's true. But I doubt all of them will be so easy to defeat. Taking them on one at a time is safer.

Wait, stay _behind_ me, I said! ETHAN...!

Ethan! What were you thinking? Did they hurt you? Are you sure? Please, let me just – okay, _all right_, if you say you're fine then I'll trust you. But for goodness' sake, Ethan, what did I _just_ – don't do that again, do you understand me? What if there had been more than two of them? You can't just assume anything is harmless in this place, even if it is only a statue. Rockets are full of dirty tricks. Pay more attention next time!

(s_igh_.) ...No, that was my fault. I'm sorry, Ethan, I really am. I shouldn't have yelled. There's no harm done for now. It's only that – listen, I'll admit you're a strong trainer, and very brave, but Rockets don't battle like the others, do you understand me? You saw what they were doing to the Pokémon at the Lake of Rage. They don't care _who_ gets hurt, so long as they have what they want in the end. And I'm the one who asked you to investigate this with me, so if anything happens to you while we're down here, it would be my fault. Does that make sense? You're my responsibility in this place.

What's that look for? I didn't – no, _no_, it isn't anything personal. If you really _must_ know, I once knew someone who got hurt by Team Rocket a long time ago, when he tried to rush in and take them all on by himself. That's all it is. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you. He was about your age, too.

No, they didn't kill him. I'm grateful for that, at least. His Pokémon were very strong. Stronger than mine, even. But it doesn't always come down to that, not when you're fighting against people who don't play by the rules. ...They hurt him, Ethan. That's all I can really say. Please don't ask me any more about it.

No. I didn't do anything to help him, back when it happened. He was alone. I _would_ have helped, if I had known, but...it happened before we ever met. He still – he still won't talk about it. Not to me, not to anyone. It makes my heart ache to think about it, to tell you the truth, but there's not much I can do to change it. If I had _done_ something back then, done anything, if _any_ of us had done something, maybe...but it's too late to dwell on that now. What's done is in the past.

And anyway, if it's all right with you, I'd really like to drop the subject now. I think I just heard something up ahead. Have your Pokémon ready, and let's go check it out.


End file.
